


Snapshots of Forever: Nip It in the Bud

by Lindzabop



Series: Snapshots of Forever [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff With No Plot, Older Korrasami, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzabop/pseuds/Lindzabop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years later - Korra comes to terms with her peskiest enemy yet - Pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Forever: Nip It in the Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Snapshots of Forever which is a series of what I like to think Korra and Asami's relationship is like years down the road.
> 
> -hands u a chill pill- Enjoy your stay.

Korra tip toes quietly down the hallway humming a tune stuck in her head from the latest Varrick Global Industries spy mover. In her hand, she is equipped with a bundle of vibrant multicolored chrysanthemums which she whips around like a sword, fending off invisible intruders. 

As she approaches the door of her and Asami’s bedroom, she avoids an imaginary attack by diving and somersaulting. She ends in a kneeled position by the door and presses her back against the wall. Holding up her flower sword, her spy humming dwindles into silence and she glances to the left and right, on guard. 

She carefully peeks around the edge of the doorframe and spots her target - the one and only, Mrs. Asami Sato. Soundly asleep, Asami’s chest peacefully rises and falls in an even rhythm. Korra, momentarily dazed by the sight, shakes her head back into focus and a look of determination crosses her face. 

She eases her way into the room, crouching and taking slow, steady steps. Korra reaches the foot of the bed when Asami stirs. Korra drops to the ground and waits until the target settles. Once back into a regular breathing pattern, Korra crawls around the corner of the bed and sees her final destination - the bedside table. 

She pulls the flowers up before her eyes and examines them to make sure they’re all accounted for and in acceptable condition. She buries her nose in them and inhales deeply. Satisfied, she slowly makes her final move to the table on her knees and gently places them next to her sleeping wife. She observes her work, pleased with herself. 

As Korra’s about to make her leave, she’s arrested by a powerful, tingling sensation in her nose. Her whole face contorts as the imminent sneeze takes control of her body. She attempts to cover her mouth and nose as her head tips back.

“Ahh..hhh. hAaaahh... hhhAHHHH CHOOOOoo!”

Korra’s head flies forward and a burst of flame shoots out of her mouth. As she reels back, her face is met with a quick, vicious punch between the eyes by a startled Asami. Korra slumps back against the wall.

“OH! Korra?! Oh no! I’m _so sorry!_ ” Asami wails as she shoots out of bed and kneels in front of her. 

Korra rubs her face and says sheepishly behind her hands, “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry!” Asami scans her surroundings, putting the pieces together, “Aww, you brought me flowers and then I go and punch you in the face... I feel horrible.”

Korra’s words still muffled behind her hands, “Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m very impressed and pleased with your self defense... But I’m gonna need some ice.” 

“Oh, yes, I’ll g-” 

“No, it’s okay, just give me...” Korra grabs Asami’s hand and places it on her face.

“... My hands aren’t _that_ cold.” Asami protests, rolling her eyes. 

Korra sighs happily. 

Asami shakes her head, “But seriously, let me see your face.” 

Flirtatiously, Korra purrs, “I’m gonna need you to kiss it better.” 

Asami smirks as she pulls her hand away. Her eyes widen. 

“Oh, Korra, your face!” 

“Yes. You punched me there.” 

“No, it’s not th- Well, partially... But I mean, _your eyes._ They’re all red and watery and your nose...”

Korra sniffles and wipes her nose, “Yeah, it’s been a little runny and congested and I’ve been sneezing, but...” 

“Your allergies must be acting up.” Asami states matter-of-factly. 

“ _Allergies?_ ” Korra scoffs. “I don’t have _allergies_.” She spits out the word with distaste.

“Listen, Korra, you have said that _every_ year, _every_ spring since they seemed to have developed a few years ago... It’s time you admit that you have allergies.” 

“I can’t have allergies! I’m... I’m...” 

“Human...” Asami muses with a poke to Korra’s nose. “Plus, it’s so cute,” she continues with delight, “The Avatar! Master of all four elements! Savior of the world! Reduced to a sniffling, teary-eyed mess because of some _flowers_... Or pollen, more specifically.” 

Korra pouts. 

“Don’t worry.” Asami grabs the bundle of chrysanthemums off the table and fiddles through them, “We’ll nip it...” She holds up an unblossomed flower with a toothy grin, “... in the bud.” 

“Ugh, Raava, just leave me now.” Korra mutters. 

Asami jumps to her feet, “Meet me in the kitchen. I’ll go get the supplies!” 

“What supplies? ... Wait. You didn’t kiss it better!” Korra calls after her, but Asami’s halfway out of the room.  
____

Korra, in battle with an oncoming sneeze, looks through the kitchen cupboards in search of a glass vase. With her face twisting and eyes squinting, Korra finds one, fills it with water, and sets it gingerly on the counter. She grabs the handle of the cupboard to close it when the sneeze finally triumphs over her. Korra’s arm jerks back and rips the door off its bottom hinges. 

Horrified, Korra frantically tries to fix it by shoving it back into place. This takes several tries until she slams it shut and forces the hinges together with metalbending. 

“Okay!” Startled, Korra whips around and sees Asami stride into the kitchen wearing a welding mask on her head and weighed down with several items including a list of home remedies, a towel, containers filled with green herb-looking plants, and a small vile of golden liquid. “Time to deal with these allergies!”

“I dunno, Asami... This all seems kind of excessive. Honestly, I’m ff...hhii.... fffffhiINNnn-” Korra slaps her hand over her nose and suppresses a sneeze. “... Fine.” She recovers pathetically with rapidly blinking, watery eyes and a lopsided grin. 

Unconvinced, Asami cocks an eyebrow at her and sets down her supplies. 

“And I really don’t think the weldi-” Asami quickly flips the welding mask down over her face. “-wellLLddhhhinG... maHAAask... welding mask is necessary.” 

Asami tips the mask back up, “I have an appointment with Varrick tomorrow. I can’t afford to lose my eyelashes again, Korra. It took two months for him to stop teasing me about that.” 

“Okay, that was years ago. In addition to being the master of all the elements, I have also mastered sneEHHEEee-zZIng...” 

“You’ll have to forgive my skepticism since I woke up to a fire-breathing wife this morning.” Asami recalls. She ambles over to Korra and gently cups her face with both hands, “It’s okay, Korra. You’re my little sniffly, sneezy dragon. The sooner you admit it, the sooner we can find a way to ease your symptoms.” Asami releases her face and grabs the list from the counter, holding it up for Korra to see. She takes it from Asami and examines it. 

“Pema’s Perfect Remedy Recipes?” Korra reads. “Catchy titles for her lists... What a mom.” 

Asami approaches the cupboard, “I wrote that, actually.” She grabs the handle and attempts to open it, but it won’t budge. An amused Korra crosses her arms and leans against the counter. 

“Why-” Asami pulls again, “won’t-” another forceful tug, “this-” she grabs it with both hands, “open!” One last yank and Asami rips the cupboard off Korra’s shoddy makeshift bottom hinges. She lets go and it swings back and forth, precariously attached at the top corner. 

They both stare at it until it slows to a stop. 

Asami turns to Korra, “You did this.”

“UMMM, if I remember correctly, and I do because I literally just witnessed it - I’m _pretty_ sure you did.” Korra pushes herself off the counter and turns toward it, “It’s okay, babe. Now you know how I feel.” She picks up the flowers, “Being strong, I mean.” She carefully places the stems of the bundle into the glass vase, conspicuously flexing her arm as she does so, “Like, so strong... that you break things. Sometimes... And it’s not a big deal, Asami.” She picks up the vase now filled with chrysanthemums and holds it in her hand, “You didn’t mean to and if you had known that would happen, I imagine you wouldn’t have done what you just did. So, I forgive you and we’ll get it fixed.” Glancing at Asami, she punctuates her statement with a wink. 

Asami takes a deep breath and slowly exhales as she turns back to face the cupboard. 

“You are just too good to me, Korra.” Asami remarks as she removes a glass from the shelf and fills it with water. Korra nods in agreement. 

Asami strides over to Korra, glass in hand, “So, we’re gonna start with the first thing on the list. It's a salt water spray which will _hopefully_ alleviate at least some of your congest-”

“Hold up.” Korra interrupts. “This list is missing a _very_ important remedy that I think would be highly successful.” 

Genuinely curious, Asami inquires, “What’s that?”

Korra points to her forehead, “Kissing it better.” 

Asami smirks and shakes her head, “I don’t know how well kissing it better would work for allergies.”

“I don’t know why you keep insisting that I have allergies.” 

“... I won’t kiss it better until you admit that you have allergies.”

“I won’t admit that I have allergies until you kiss it better.” 

They stare each other down, unwavering. 

“You promise?” Asami challenges. Korra nods half-heartedly. Asami narrows her eyes to which Korra responds with an emphatic nod. 

Asami contemplates for a moment. She then brings her hands up to hold Korra’s face. She leans into her, bringing her lips to Korra’s forehead, and presses a tender kiss between her eyebrows. Korra hums happily and Asami pulls back. 

“Sooo?” Asami ventures. 

Korra holds the vase of flowers up in between them with her signature crooked smile. 

“I lo... loOOHHhh.. uUUHhhvv y-” Asami flips her welding mask down and takes a step back, “YUu.. yuh...” Korra’s head reels back, “YyyuuUUHHHUUUuu!” Her head catapults forward and launches a surge of fire which sets the flowers aflame. 

She pulls herself back to full height, “... And I have allergies.” Korra mutters, wiping her nose. Asami tips up her freshly scorched welding mask. 

They both stare at the burning chrysanthemums. 

Asami extinguishes the small blaze with her glass of water and muses, “That’s probably for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fret not, friends, they can enjoy many other flowers together. Just not Chrysanthemums or other pollen-heavy... anything. 
> 
> Also, I would be ~delighted~ to hear your feedback about this silliness. And if you have any suggestions for future shenanigans these two would get into then please let me know! If you would like, you can send me a private message @ lindzabop.tumblr.com and we can CHAT ABOUT IT. Or you can write it yourself, it's whatevz. 
> 
> ((Fun fact: I spoke with Bryan and Mike the other day at the Q&A/signing event at Gallery Nucleus and I'm still all fucked up about it, tbh))


End file.
